Confessional
by Honey-On-Toast
Summary: Takes place after 'Mitakihara Muse'. Struggling with her emotions, Kyouko sets out with Madoka one night to get some peace of mind at the old Sakura church. Old communion wine loosens lips, however, and secrets slip out. Kyou/Mado F/F One-shot. Smut. Psuedo-incest Yuri. Warning: Might be offensive, as it contains Underage Drinking, themes of blasphemy and Exhibitionist Fetishism.


Two months had passed since the Kaname's had welcomed Kyouko Sakura into their family as their own. The expansion to their home was much a delight, having a genuine, unique face and an explosive personality to bless their frankly tired home. Once they'd finally settled, and the festivity of Christmas dwindled away into the sleepy wake of spring, the tomboy's momentary timidness, sided by her formality, was replaced with a boisterous, daring attitude and a charming, cheeky aura. She was no 'delinquent', but harbored a thirst for thrills that often got her into trouble with the adults. While she was confident and presented herself as rather approachable to most of her peers, many felt rather intimidated by her stance. Much like her best friend, Sayaka Miki, she was competitive and her stubborn, proud nature was sometimes hard to settle, especially since her bluenette friend would often tease and provoke her. Young Madoka Kaname now knew this all too well from her adopted sister.

Madoka was always a well reserved student figure. She was cheery, kind-hearted, considerate, loyal and her shyness echoed her feminine aura. They were polar opposites; the bubblegum haired babe was often naive, patient and thoughtful, whereas her 'sister' knew more than others thought she'd ought to, was hot tempered and often left her brains out of the equation when her emotions and heart took route in her values. That said, sisters often quarreled over their differences, but they never did. To see or hear of such a thing was blasphemy to their bond. It just didn't happen. Their connection was solid.

The fact of the matter was that the two shared a more sensual bond that well surpassed a platonic sense. It was deeply romantic and nobody ever saw them apart. The parents were well aware and stressed for them to keep their affection behind closed doors. Such a taboo thing, despite they weren't blood related, would devastate their reputations in the future, both themselves and their family.

After another exhaustive day, the two were in the lounge watching 'Attack on Titan' on television. With her arm draped around Madoka, Kyouko clutched a pocky between her teeth casually. Junko had received another call from school, which resulted in Kyouko get bitten in the ass. She was kicking up a fuss with the blueberry haired gal throughout the day: in class, after P.E and even at lunch. They said she was being 'rowdy with her ruckus' with Sayaka. Talking back didn't exactly help the situation, since Kyouko hadn't quite got the grasp on respecting elders just yet. Noone had quite understood why little Madoka adored such a girl, why she felt so inspired for her Art work. Sure, there was a spirited nature, but they couldn't put the finger on what drew them together in the first place.

'Kyouko, when are you gonna learn to be a bit more respectful to your teachers?' griped Junko, sat nearby in an armchair, reading Carmilla by Joseph Sheridan Le Fanu.

'I am respectful. They just don't listen to me!'.

'Perhaps if you maintained your composure a little, they'd find some patience with you'.

'Is it MY fault Sayaka is such a dipshit sometimes?!'

'Kyouko-Kaname! Language!' the woman barked, her eyes like daggers.

'I just don't get why people don't believe me, when the fault belongs to someone else! They keep bugging me and once they get a raise and that's all they need to trample me back down again'.

'Kyouko-chan' the bubblegum haired gal cooed. 'Sayaka doesn't mean it. She's just winding you up. She did that to me a lot growing up too'.

'You put up with it?' the redhead asked, perplexed. Her pocky almost fell out, but she gripped it and brought it back in with her tongue.

'Of course I did'.

'If I get another call or letter, Kyouko, I'm gonna have to start making restrictions on your free time' the mother spoke sternly. The crimson maned tomboy's jaw practically dropped again.

'Seriously?'.

'It's time that you cleaned up your attitude, miss! If you're not careful, that school will kick you out'.

It wasn't just a matter of Sayaka's silly antics. There was a laundry list of reasons Kyouko could be thrown out any day now: There was an instance where she threw a punch at an upperclassman for 'looking at her funny', she was constantly swearing, talking back at teachers, eating in class and a bunch of opportunities that warranted for her temper to fly and she's rip her classmates into smithereens. Madoka was even the victim of Kyouko's 'behaviour' herself at times.

Since starting at the school, Kyouko's libido was kicked up a notch, which was saying something, considering how often they'd made love before. The fearsome beast would often attempt to lure Madoka away with her, like little red riding hood and the big bad wolf, trying to beckon her to follow her when a certain mood came around. She clearly got a kick out of the idea of 'doing it' in a public place: At times Kyouko would pounce on her in the P.E locker rooms and showers, others, it was in the art supply cupboard, in the toilets during class and even outside and on the roof. There were too many times to count where the fierce fox was wanting to pin her against a tree, throw her over a desk or splay her out shamelessly on the ground, and ravage her tiny body with projected grunts and lustful growls. However, Madoka was insistent on keeping her composure, trying to keep a decent reputation at school, even trying to refrain from kissing her. There would be chaos if they had been found out. Oddly enough, they thought that was why the fantasies of exhibitionism started. There was something so thrilling about the idea of being caught, doing something so naughty. Once they made it home however, with parents still at work, their aggressive longings would come bursting out and the sweet young girl would squeak helplessly, as she was thrown onto the bed by the older teen.

'What is it gonna take for people to turn their heads in the right directions and see that I'm right? Why do I always have to be the bad guy?!' her lover roared.

'I'm not saying your the cause of the incidents, but you'd be less likely to blame if you managed your temper'.

'Fuck sake, I hate school. Everybody there just drives me insane'.

'That's it, young lady! To your room! NOW!' The woman shrieked. Gritting her teeth painfully, Kyouko spun round and dashed upstairs, slamming the door shut.

* * *

 **Tap. Tap. Tap.**

'Yo, Madoka' Kyouko murmured in greeting, hearing the door creak open and close again. She felt the bed shuffle, as Madoka bore weight, crawling over to envelop the cross-legged tomboy from behind.

'Mama didn't mean to shout at you. She just wants you to do well'.

'Don't you think I'm trying? I do my homework, well, best I can manage, and I kick ass in a lot of subjects. I can show her my grades, y'know. I'm learning!'

'I know, but I'm guessing she wants you to learn something else right now'.

'Sayaka needs to learn to keep her freaking hands to herself and quit being such a moron. Maybe then I wouldn't be in any of this mess'.

'I will admit, your temper can be quite flaring unnecessarily at times, Kyouko-chan' the girl peeped innocently, honestly, like a young chick. Saddened by the scenario, she curled some of the strands of hair from her love's pony tail around a finger. Growling, the fox chomped down on her confectionary.

'Is it such a surprise? I keep telling ya, As soon as me and the bluenette are in the same room, there will probably be nothing in that room left sturdy and standing'.

'Must you fight?'

'What? Heck, we don't fight. Sayaka is awesome, she just loves getting on my nerves sometimes and it pisses me off!'.

'If it's in the interest of your academic reputation, perhaps you should consider just talking to her. She won't know any better otherwise and just think its a big game'.

'Shucks, she can't be that stupid' the redhead groaned inwardly. Snarling, Kyouko tore from the young teens teddy bear hug and stomped about the room. She grabbed her old backpack.

'What're you doing, Kyouko-chan?'.

'I can't stand that woman downstairs right now. I'm going out to clear my head'.

'Mom told you to stay here'.

'D'ya think I give a fuck right now? I got some steam I need to let off and I ain't gonna let that be on you' she said, snatching a few snacks for herself.

'Where are you going?'

'Arcade'.

'I'm coming'.

'No, you're not'.

'W-What? Why not?'

'Because… I'm in trouble already and I don't wanna drag you down the same path with me. It's best you stay here. At least then you can explain why I'm out, even if it means I still get yelled at'.

'No, Kyouko-chan, I'm coming with you' she pouted, grabbing her hoodie sleeve. The material, after all this time, still felt so soft, warm and consisted of that strange, but still intoxicating scent of her partner.

The fox gave a silly smirk 'You're a stubborn thing, aren't you?'

'Not as stubborn as you' she whispered rather daringly, looking up at her, like a spoiled child wanting cookies.

Snickering, Kyouko turned swiftly and cupped her chin, locking her gaze with hers. 'Don't get smart with me, Marshmallow'. She pressed her lips to hers, the addictive taste of Kyouko's strawberry pocky danced on Madoka's tastebuds. 'Fine, but don't blame me if mom turns on you for tagging along'.

'I've no intentions to' she peeped happily. Before climbing out the window, she dashed to her wardrobe and withdrew her white backpack.

'What's that for?' the ruby eyed devil pondered.

'Just in case' is all Madoka responded, before they darted off into the city. The winking sun was sinking far beyond the buildings of Mitakihara, casting grand shadows like fangs along the pavement. The evening's humidity was thumping on their backs.

* * *

Sometimes Madoka would join the older teen in a series of games. Those pointless claw machines that robbed you and even, surprisingly, being good to co-op with in first person shooters, but when it came to DDR, she sat out and watched. Not only because she was dreadful, but because it gave her a chance to see her love in an entranced state. It was like the colours and punching beats hypnotised her. Not exactly a meditation of sorts, but it was clear it brought relief for the tough tomboy, stamping and tapping her heels in tune with the rhythm. After each tune, the cotton candy haired gal shuffled the pack of pocky to her and the fox would dive straight in and take the piece with her teeth. Turning back to the game, she'd give the girl a wink and proceed on. Aside from the illuminating buttons and titles, the place was dark, with ultra violet lights shooting down and making any instances of white glow. At day, it was certainly more kid-friendly, with the rich stench of candy-floss and popcorn from the counters. But now, it reeked of cigarettes, sweat and cheap booze. It was practically zombified, compared to how it was in daytime, being ironic; since at night, it was more jam-packed, not dead.

The next particular track was _'Ayumi Hamasaki's Evolution (Pop Remix)_. It was more played for Madoka, but the voracious redhead was warming to the track the more she listened to it. It was fast paced too, meaning it took a larger amount of work on her behalf to play this one out. The giant screen flickered brightly with pinks and red and tiny animations that swirled and dashed across screen, attempting to distract her. By the end, she felt beads of sweat slither down her neck, self satisfaction achieved. At the roar of the game's applause, she turned to see her lover, only to find an empty space. Surprised at this revelation, she checked her phone immediately, seeing a message:

 _'Gone 2 get u a drink. lol bak soon 3 '_

Rolling her eyes, she growled somewhat, seeing her efforts of impressing were all for nothing. Eventually, after 10 minutes, she left the area, letting another kid play. It was slowly getting more crowded and was absorbing more of the older and seedy crowd. A bad crowd too, with packs of drunkards leaching onto machinery and spouting annoying splinters of laughter. Approaching the vending machines, hoping to find her 'Marshmallow', she found her being confronted by a few sleazy blokes, attempting to chat her up.

'L-Look I'm just not interested… l-let me get back to my sister, please?'

'Ay, c'mon… don't be shy. We're just looking to have fun and play some games with ya' one of them slurred, with jagged, greasy hair. His breath was a cloud of poison, a thick, scent of whiskey that made the sweet girl want to cringe and curl up into a ball, like a woodlouse.

'P-Please, I need to go home…' she spoke boldly, frowning a little now. As she went to leave, the boy grabbed her wrist.

'Hey cupcake, just a few games! Come on…'

'No!' she retorted, struggling.

'Just one game. I won't bite'.

'She said NO' the devil snarled, launching a fierce fist straight into the lad's face. He tumbled back into a pinball machine, his drink spilling onto his lap, causing a roar of laughter from his 'friends'. Spitting blood, he looked up with cold eyes.

'You fucking bitch!'

With that, Kyouko flung herself at him like a ravenous predator, beating him. A satisfactory smirk developed, like film, as she felt his nose crack from her knuckles and watched blood ooze from his nostrils. That is until Madoka grabbed her arm, frantically. 'Kyouko-chan, stop! Please!' she begged.

Respecting her wishes, the phoenix rose victorious over the bloody, alcohol soaked mess. The surrounding people had turned from their games and stared at the violent situation. 'Touch her again, I swear to God I'll rip your life right out of you'.

She left him as a laughing spectacle in front of his pals.

'Kyouko-chan, you seriously hurt him'.

'I did. Maybe that'll teach him some manners in the future of how to act around a lady'.

'There's cameras! Staff may have seen you'.

'Right again. There's cameras: they'll see that the guy was acting aggressive towards you and it required my attention' the redhead snapped. She walked faster through the crowds now, and the bubblegum haired gal clung to her arm to keep up.

'You can't just do stuff like that, Kyouko-chan! You could've reasoned with him!' she whimpered.

Annoyed, Kyouko turned and stopped. 'Are you hearing yourself right now?! That guy was clearly drunk. There's no reasoning with doofus's like that. You wanna know why I intervened? I saw that look in his eyes and all that guy wanted was a quick screw and then to leave. Trust me, I've seen that look before. He was a piece of shit that didn't deserve any respect, cus he didn't respect you'.

The words that were spat out, each detail, with vulgarity came to a guilty stop, as she saw tears build up in Madoka's eyes. Her heart plummeted deep into her stomach and she rose a hand to her face nervously. 'M-Marshmallow?'.

'HEY!' a voice boomed. Spinning round, Kyouko laid eyes on a member of security. 'You really busted up that game machine and that kid back there'.

'He was intimidating my sister and wouldn't leave her alone!'.

'I ain't looking for excuses, young lady. You're coming with me'.

Just as he extended an arm to grab her, Madoka had snatched her hand and darted away from him. Surprised at this turn of events, the girls ran through the arcade with the giant on their tail. Luckily, some of the wasted fools stumbled into his path and slowed him down. They exited the building and ran far down the street, far away from the man.

'Don't ever come back here, you street rat!' the security man hissed, watching them disappear out of sight.

'I'm sorry, Kyouko-chan.' the cotton candy haired babe whimpered, hugging tight to the tomboy's arm.

'Don't apologize, Marshmallow' Kyouko replied calmly, walking now with her.

'I wish I could actually fight back. I'm so weak'.

'Hey, what I did was a last resort. You reasoned with that guy and it was like talking to a brain-dead imbecile. He got what he deserved. I'd never let anyone hurt you and get away with it. Besides, If you could fight back, I'd be out of business. I wouldn't have anybody to protect' she grinned, in an effort to lighten the mood.

Blushing lightly, the bubblegum haired girl smiled and nuzzled her side a bit. 'Yes… Thank you. I just wished I could protect you'.

Grunting, Kyouko pulled away. She unzipped her hoodie and opened and held up a side for the sweet, young girl, allowing her to scoot over and close on their stroll. With the fox holding her close, her hoodie draped around her slightly, she felt her heart pound sincerely in her chest and her soft eyes dwindled down to see the older teens smooth, and yes, toning belly, exposed as she was wearing her half, black top underneath her jacket. P.E was indeed something she'd taken a fancy to and she bragged about it endlessly in the locker rooms after class. Kyouko caught her gaze and gave an amused grin, exposing her fangs cheekily at her. The heat in their faces burned. It wasn't the first time Madoka checked her out like that and probably wouldn't be the last.

As they strolled together quietly along the streets, Kyouko couldn't help but let her eyes dwell on a number of tired eyes staring up at her pleadingly from the cracks of buildings. With reaching, soggy coat sleeves and letting dry croaks erupt from their throats in recognition of existing humanity, they'd rattle tin cans at them. She quickly diverted her gaze, not only to ignore the annoying pestilence, but also in attempts to let her past stay in the past.

'Madoka?'

'Yes, Kyouko-chan?'

She stumbled on her words, clearly nervous, then gave up, frustrated. A few drops of rain patted their cheeks and exposed skin in warning.

'Nothing. Let's find shelter'.

* * *

During moments of tight-fisted rebellion, the two would retreat to the Sakura church remains. Ever since the redhead had gone to live with the Kaname's, they'd swept up the broken glass, given the place a little dusting and even a slight mop and wash here and there. It had almost become something of a second home. The broken sections of windows had been boarded up over the last few months with plywood and the door was now given a lock, giving some privacy to the two. Up along the joists and beams of the ceiling, there had been a stable set of flooring laid out. Knowing of Kyouko's attachment to the place, seeing as it was originally her home, the Kaname's decided to pitch a bit in towards it, giving the girls a place to hang out if they needed to. Like a tree house, the section was set up high and it overlooked the whole church from the far end with the altar. Lighting the candles, the girls made their way around.

A reason why Kyouko had always enjoyed summer was because the church itself at that time managed to stay a stable temperature. Often times, she used to lay freezing in the place. Shaking her sweeping hair from the droplets of rain, the tomboy darted off, like a determined creature in hunt of its storage it made before winter. As Madoka followed, she saw that she had descended into a cobble-stone floored cellar, with a huge wine rack.

'Kyouko-chan… really?'

'Get over it… I fancy a drink' she whined, releasing the cork from the bottle with a huge pop. Madoka took a chalice, used for mass, and caught the fluids gushing out like a deep blood wound.

'Mama will be livid knowing you've been out drinking'.

'She drinks at home all the time'.

'Yeah, well she's a responsible adult'.

'You might wanna revise that statement. Damn this is good' she moaned, taking a generous sip. Glaring heatedly at that snide remark, Madoka marched to her, snatching the cup.

'I know she's not perfect, but she's still our mom! You should be more grateful'.

'I never said I wasn't, I just wished she understood better'.

'She does understand. You just don't wanna believe her'.

She went quiet for a moment, dragging the tip of her boot along the floor lazily 'She just doesn't know my intentions. She can read my emotions and my past like a book. Anything that I wanted to say and do then and there, it's like talking to a brick wall'.

'She's thinking of what's best for you'.

'What's best for me is being on my own. Away from people'.

'Don't talk like that, Kyouko-chan. You know we love you. Should I speak to Sayaka for you?'

'No, I'll do it myself'.

Slowly, Madoka handed the rusting cup back to her and the phoenix grinned. 'Want some?'

The bubblegum haired babe grinned cheekily.

* * *

Joyous chuckles and flirtatious giggles pranced the walls of the church like hellish imps. After having downed a bottle, the two came out from the cellar, bearing a second, their faces beaming with warmth and intoxication. Communion wine was never anything special, in fact, Kyouko detested it growing up. Somehow now, it was a welcomed factor and left whatever grated miserable memories she had at bay. Perhaps that's why Junko drank. Herself especially now, seeing she was trying her hardest to fool herself that the past just didn't happen.

She'd have dreams where she was with her family again. Playing with Momo, listening to the sermons and preaching of her father and the wonderful smells from the kitchen when her mother was cooking. She'd wished she'd done something to stop the descent into misery, but the power was out of her grasp and all she could do was watch her life burn up into ash.

With speculations and sad wondering swamping her, Kyouko noticed Madoka walk into a confessional box. Blinking, she strolled over and sat in the area her father used to. She opened up the panel that displayed a window to see the confessor and looked over at her through the fuzzy screening.

'Err… forgive me Kyouko, for I have sinned'.

Rather bewildered by this formality, Kyouko instead went along with it. Although the Kaname's were not particularly religious, there still existed some spiritual belief in the family.

'Well, I'm sure it's nothing too bad. I'll be the judge and send you on your way with a few 'Hail Mary's' she hissed in a whisper, followed by a tiny, drunken chuckle.

'I've been having… mischievous thoughts' she said reluctantly, tugging at her shirt collar. Rather intrigued by this, seeing the mischievous one was characteristically herself, Kyouko nodded slowly, with a smug smile, a fang poking out.

'I see. These thoughts trouble you, do they?'

'Yes'.

'Would they be… harmful to act out, per se?'

'Not harmful. Just immoral'. The alcohol had noticeably loosened her verbally.

'You know I can't say anything or help until you tell me what it is'.

'At times… I feel like…being the one in charge' she squeaked, putting her hands over her face. With this revelation, Kyouko couldn't help but cackle quietly.

'And what would you do if you were in charge? Hmm? Gimme the juicy details' she said, clearing her throat.

'I'd want to pin you down, m-make you helpless… I'd also want to see you squirm and struggle under me, cry out for relief and beg to be touched… I'd want you to hug tight to me as I take you'.

The proud phoenix gulped, getting turned on by these facts. A hand traveled into her hoodie to gently stroke over her belly, unadmittedly a Knismolagniac. 'Take me?' she whispered, lust carried in her voice as she adopted a low tone.

The sweet, bubbly student was a mass of worry now, twiddling her thumbs 'I'd want to take you. N-Not just with my fingers. Long ago, I bought a toy that I wanted to try but was too scared to tell you about it. I imagine sometimes, when you're out, when I touch myself, what it'd be like wearing it and making you mine, having you react so helplessly under me. Thrusting in and out. I'm always on the receiving end'.

Panting quietly in her booth, the redhead slipped her tickling hand now into her shorts, slightly shocked by the confession about the toy 'Uh-huh'.

'I imagine your face when you climax and hold onto me so dearly, letting out a loud, loving scream as you cum. I think of taking you in different positions and being the initiator, making love to you in different places ... like in school, in the park. That thrill of thinking we're gonna be caught… doing something so naughty… with my sister no less'.

Chocking now, on trying to keep her breath under control, as her actions became furiously faster, Kyouko ripped aside the screen for the window and reached and kissed her deeply. Eyes wide, the young teen sat and trembled at the action, but found herself kissing back. She pulled away, a string of saliva still linking their lips. That familiar grin revealed proud, shining fangs again.

'All this time you've been worried because you've wanted to fuck me?' she laughed.

'Y-yes… onee-chan' she replied, whispering the last part shyly. Before, Kyouko had hated the thought of being called that, as it was once the notion of her being a sister and nothing more, but suddenly, the title had an erotic ring to it that made the redhead shudder.

'W-well, don't be so sure that I wouldn't wanna try it, Madoka. The last thing I want is to think we can't trust each other. I'd never look down on you and all I want is to make you happy!'

Sniffling a little, the girl looked into her eyes with a relieved smile, brushing some intrusive bangs from the tomboy's face 'I love you'.

'I love you too, Marshmallow' she responded, rubbing her nose playfully against hers, both of them emitting a fond giggle.

'S-so… What now, my phoenix?' she asked, her eyes innocent and trusting. With a cheeky grin, exposing her fangs, Kyouko stood up on the stool of her side of the claustrophobic booth and unzipped her shorts. Madoka gasped, seeing the crimson haired tomboy remove her underwear and place her soaked area at the window. As she did, she held onto the strong top of the wall that divided them, there just being a thin gap at the top to slide her fingers through and onto.

'N-Now, the Prayer of Absolution' she panted, entranced by her carnal thirst.

'Kyouko-chan, this is sacrilege! We're in your church!'.

'Yeah, it WAS a church'.

'Kyouko-chan, I don't know about this… it seems highly disrespectful'

'Disrespectful. Of course. What the hell do I know about respect growing up in a place like this? Maybe I don't think it deserves respect anymore. Right now, it only exists as a standing memoir, a gigantic tombstone with my family's name. Everyday, I'm plagued with the words of my drunken father, traditions that were drummed into me, that made me fear and almost hate the world and it's people around me. I don't want that. I want to break free of these material chains, these rusty ideological shackles and bury my past. Desecrate it if I need to, so long as I see that all is left now is a hollow shell. It's nothing to me now. This isn't my home and this isn't my family. I say we take this worthless scrap of a memory, tear it to pieces and rebuild memories. Rebuild a soul that perhaps will mask or even erase the agony of what had been. My Mom, Dad and my Sister are with me in spirit, not in these rotten books, cold stones and aged oak'.

'Kyouko…'

'Please, Madoka. I don't want to think of my past anymore. Relieve me and I'll relieve you' she growled, a desperate whine lingering afterward.

Nodding, feeling a strong discomfort in the pit of her stomach, she leaned forth and gingerly began lapping her tongue at her pussy. The experience was morally rancid, but Madoka found it excited her even more. She wondered if the phoenix was trying to rid herself of her past now completely. She wouldn't blame her if she did. It carried such a painful essence, but also a part of her history. There was clearly a sense of pain she was trying to rid herself of now. Perhaps through these actions, she'd be shaking off the label attaching her to her faith. She'd be free of association and renounce her belief in a God that watched her and her family suffer... Or maybe, simply, her drunkenness had broken all her barriers and she was confident in her heresy. Eventually, the cotton candy haired girl's sexual hunger broke through and her oral work made her 'sister's' hips swing and buck wantonly against the window.

'God, the father of mercies,… through the death and resurrection of your son, you have reconciled the world to yourself… ah… and sent the Holy Spirit among us for the forgiveness of sins'

The prayer came out stuttered, tone engulfed by carnal instincts. At that, Madoka whimpered with her growing arousal and her fingers found themselves inside her own skirt, in her panties, as she resumed kissing and suckling on the christian's clit.

'Through the ministry of the church, may God grant you pardon and peace. And I absolve you of your sins, in the name of the Fa-Father, and of the son and of the holy spirit!'.

Moaning loudly into her excited flesh, Madoka teased her own pink bud, tickling around the hood. A smile surpassed her meditative expression, as she heard Kyouko approach orgasm, with consecutive gasps, following up until a loud howl and powerful thrust of her hips against the window. It was quiet for a second, then she heard relieved panting, as she pulled away, zipping up her shorts.

'Amen' she whispered shakily.

'Amen'.

Stumbling out from the box, the two looked to each other with nervous smiles. 'H-How do you like the 'Elixir of Life'.

Smacking her lips and cleaning her cheeks a bit, causing the fox to turn red again, Madoka nodded in approval 'Yummy'.

Walking to the altar, the two exchanged sly smiles. The building at night was relatively dark, aside from the dim light of the full moon that beat through the still standing windows. Waltzing over, the redhead jumped onto the heated stone slab and sat down, patting the spot beside her with a cheeky glance at the bubblegum haired gal.

'C-Could you close your eyes for a second?' Madoka peeped, playing with her fingers nervously.

Perplexed, the fox obeyed with a nod and closed her eyes. It sounded like she was removing something from her bag, due to the grunting of long zip. After that, stamping of bare feet was heard on the floor, light and oddly timed. Chewing her lip, she felt the younger girl move onto the end of the altar.

'Okay, you can open now'.

Allowing for the light to evade her eyes again, her blurred vision quickly adjusted to her lover sporting a spicy, erotic outfit. A piece of transparent lingerie, like a nightdress, with a lace rims and draping, wavering satin that hung just above her knees. It had a large v neck that exposed a little of her chest, just enough to make out the shadow of her cleavage. She lounged on the end of the stone, sitting up for her to see, legs splayed to the side slightly. Teeth bore down on a finger, slowly becoming a nervous habit of hers, as she looked to her 'sister' bewitchingly. Her persian rose hair fell loose, just touching the light skin of her peachy shoulders. The moon spotlighted her and she shone brightly before her.

Swallowing with intense feeling of desire, Kyouko sat at the other end with wide eyes, jaw practically dropped, at the treat.

'P-Please don't ask where I got this' she whispered, nervously.

'Madoka' Kyouko breathed, huskiness tainting her voice. She couldn't believe her innocent heart throb had transformed into such a temptress.

Now captivated by the skimpy dress, She watched the girl slip off the altar again. Also in her backpack apparently was a CD player with speakers. She clicked the play button and _'Push the feeling on (Leo Kraft & Nick Remix) by Nightcrawlers'_ began thumping from the speakers. She seemed very self conscious at first simply stepping and swaying her hips slightly from side to side in the dim lighting. As the music built up, the cotton candy haired babe felt her body move more in accordance with the music. Her limbs wavered smoothly as the music reached climax. The beat dropped and she burst into a more diverse form of movement. It was if the sound waves had personified and grabbed her, infusing with her, letting her beautiful form sway dreamily in the darkness. At times it seemed rather spontaneous and self directed, others it dwindled into actions similar to a belly dancer. The beat thumped in the pits of their stomachs and cascaded off the walls of the church, with a sweet echo.

Kyouko could only watch in astonishment as the girl performed for her. Watching her frame wiggle and bounce to the beat made her realize how voluptuous a figure she had, and she began to feel the dense sting of arousal taunt her even more below her belly.

Towards the end of the song, the little peach skinned temptress cat walked over to her dumbfounded phoenix. 'Did you enjoy that?' she whispered sultry, mesmerizing. Her voice wasn't as it was normally. It was dipped in bold, sensual eroticism. Like a strawberry being dipped in melted chocolate, it made Kyouko's yearning for her only intensify. The music resumed with music like _'Ease the Pressure' by The Beloved_ and _'True Faith' by New Order._

The seduced fox threw her paws at the girl's cheeks and brought her in for a heavy kiss. Every second of it spoke desperation and hunger for the sweet little girl. Giggling, feeling her 'sister' slip her tongue into her mouth, she crawled onto the altar with her, straddling her hips. Kyouko's limbs began wrapping to her, like clueless plastic wrap. Every once in a while, there was spiky prod from her fangs that dug into Madoka's bottom lip and tongue, making her quiver in delight. Feeling the rhythmic thrust of the redheads hips thrust up against hers, she pulled away and stood again with a playful laugh.

Kyouko groaned inwardly, knowing she was in for torment. The sweet bubblegum haired gal knew how to tease and the fox's cheeks made a rogue glow, as she watched her bend over; to reach into her little backpack, revealing for a brief moment her absence of panties.

Assorting the object left in her bag, she felt the strong grip of her phoenix from behind. Whimpering with strained contained lust, she reached to lick along the rim of her ear, while a hand swept beneath the soft satin, to rub at her moist lips. The bubblegum haired gal gave a tiny wail in response, especially feeling the firm squeeze upon her exposed buttocks.

'K-Kyouko-chan' she breathed, stroking delicately the hand that remained holding her belly. Seeing she was successful in waking her carnal animal, always becoming so excited by what a beast the redhead was in bed, she turned in the embrace and pushed her back onto the altar forcefully. Tonight would be different. She wanted the beast to worship her. 'Not tonight, honey. Now, take your clothes off' she demanded calmly, her voice just above a whisper.

Nodding, the fox obeyed the command and began undressing. Madoka licked her lips seductively, as her lover revealed herself on the glowing altar. 'Keep your hoodie on. I like it' she insisted. Shrugging, Kyouko put the material back on and sat on the hard stone submissively. Her slender form was brilliant in the lunar lighting, her loose hair clutching to her revealed body. 'You look so beautiful, Kyouko-chan' she whispered, climbing back onto the altar.

The scene was quite spectacular. Almost completely a black and white scenario, only with their shades of pinks and reds killing its dominance. The wash of light granted some ease and comfort, like an invisible duvet that coated them. Holding her close from behind, Madoka quietly inhaled the fox's delicious natural scent. A spicy tint, citrus, with a thin smell of cinnamon from the shampoo she preferred to use. Running her fingers through her gorgeous crimson drapes, she smiled sweetly hearing the slightest appreciation from her lover. A quiet moan sounded and she felt the pig tailed gal cupped her small breasts. Tingling in delight, Kyouko tilted her head to the side, allowing for her to press kisses and make her own nips and bites along her skin.

'M-Madoka'.

'Kyouko-chan'

Their names ushered back and forth, like praises, in the enormous room, quietly, only for the other to hear. Tracing her fingertips along her sides and stomach, the fox gave out another series of pleased whimpers. The playful nymph pushed her sister on her back and she began printing kisses, from the neck down, sometimes nipping at the glowing, white skin. Arching her back slightly, Kyouko grunted and groaned at the delicate treatment and watching affectionately the younger girl wonder. The hands of the seductive gal smoothed over the redheads belly and chest. Pants heightened, as Madoka reached her moistened flower, petals spread. Her tongue lapped and flicked, causing the tomboy to emit feminine cries and mewls. In attempts to reach closer to the girl's mouth, her feet perched on their balls and her hips rose slowly. Her wild hair ran off the sides, like streams of wine, as she turned and writhed in the moment. Her chest rose and fell steadily, in spite of her breath hitching at points. Seeing the light wash her over and feeling such incredible sensations, that made her tremble, it was as if she was receiving a new form of baptism. Having confessed her feelings about this place, about her past, she felt somewhat refreshed. There were no regrets.

'M-Madoka' she wailed, fingers digging into the soft bundle of fluffy, pink hair. The younger girl pursued, grasping Kyouko's buttocks firmly. She was overwhelmed by her own appetite for her sister, allowing her tongue to caress and stroke the delicate folds to her opening. The rapid bucks from the tomboy indicated an impending orgasm and she withdrew, obviously receiving a disappointed complaint from the crimson maned gal.

'I'm glad you're enjoying it Kyouko-chan, but I don't want our evening to end so quickly' she mused with a cute smile. A roaring flame caused the tomboy's region to ache for release and she sat up, watching the girl fumble about in her backpack.

Those soul rendering eyes of fire, shrunk almost into specks as she laid eyes on the silicone object between Madoka's legs. A cerise hue that appeared to glow in the moonlight searing through the stain glass. It bobbed slightly, like jelly, in its hold: grasped at the base with a metal ring attached to straps that enveloped the bubblegum haired girl's waist securely. Kyouko retreated back into the altar edge slightly, gasping.

'M-Madoka!'

'Ssh! It's okay, Kyouko-chan' she whispered, stroking her cheek.

It was rather intense right now, emotionally speaking, so Madoka wasn't surprised of Kyouko's reluctance. The ruby eyed devil wasn't rejecting her though. It was probably the booze that was making her head swim. To calm her, the bubblegum haired gal pressed her lips to hers and gently began poking a finger into her. Panting softly, Kyouko gave in to the kiss and settled, purring at feeling her finger enter her: curling and twisting experimentally. After the temptress warmed her up with slow pumping from two fingers, the tomboy spun around and onto all fours for the girl. The raging fight of emotions in Kyouko's eyes had been fought and won by passion, desire and adoration.

'A-are you sure?' Madoka asked.

'Please…' Kyouko panted heavily, her eyes now glazed over as she looked over her shoulder at her. 'Take me,… onee-chan'.

Having the title redirected at her made her heart soar and she positioned herself behind the eager redhead, with bent knees. The phoenix was stumped as to why she had bothered putting on a condom, but was relieved to see a small tube of lube set nearby in case. Biting her lip, the bubblegum haired gal wiggled the head of the phallus between the wet petals, soaking it, and began poking testingly at her entrance. Seeing the older teen whine, like a creature in heat, she carefully proceeded.

A sharp gasp halted her and she waited for her sister's approval. 'Are you alright?'.

Kyouko nodded most definitely 'G-Gimme a sec though…' she grunted, balling her fists upon the altar. Nodding, Madoka reached to caress her lower back soothingly, swerving down to her thighs, stroking and caressing her. Swallowing her pride, the fox looked to her and nodded, letting her enter further. Letting out a long exhale of air, she wiggled her behind, adjusting and murmured in delight, feeling Madoka's hands grasp her hips, starting to thrust into her.

Their insatiable appetites beckoned one another for further sensations. Madoka began raking her nails, like claws, along her back and at a point seized a thick collection of Kyouko's hair, grasping as she resumed swinging her hips into the redhead's behind. Fleshly echoes rang pleasantly, with a choir of the two girls moans and whimpers. As if they were lycanthropes, the moon evoked their inner beasts again and they attended to each others sexual desires, far into the night.

Kyouko started backing into the jelly-like toy in total euphoria. Her quiet, submissive mewls of pleasure had escalated into howls and whines of ecstasy. Madoka was thrusting her hips more assertively now, having gained a quick rhythm. Experimentally, she smacked the girls ass, grinning cockily at the projected cry. Purring, appreciating the beautiful scene of riding the tomboy, Madoka heard the girl whispering to herself amid the chorus of lustful calls

'Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed by Thy name…'

Smirking, hearing the endearing prayer, her hips built up speed and she bucked into the smug, hot tempered tomboy furiously. The power was too much for the young girl. She loved seeing the redhead beneath her, taking her toy so willingly.

'Thy Kingdom come! Thy will be done!' she continued, her small words instantly evolving into a shout, at the thrusts of the silicone cock, causing erotic, wet sounds from behind her. A fiery sensation prickled her skin, head to toe. Feeling it especially in her soles, she fumbled on her feet and wriggled in the sweet young girl's clutches, being at her mercy.

'On earth as… oh… Fuck me, Madoka!' she bellowed, surrendering to the pleasures of the flesh and discarding her prayer. To aid her achieving of orgasm, she begins harshly rubbing her clit in circular motions. The wavering feeling from below her stomach was rising, she felt it just over the horizon and it was fast approaching. 'I'm cumming!'

Keeping her waist steady, Madoka allowed for the red beast to erupt with a frenzied howl, the moonlight glaring at them. Shivering from the waves that crashed through her, she cooed softly as the silicone withdrew from her soaked area. Her flesh roasting from their session, she felt the cotton candy haired babe grab her hair and guide her over to her, positioning her head by the object now slick with her fluids. Kyouko, without hesitation, wrapped her lips around the jelly phallus and bobbed her head up and down, cleaning it. Sometimes, she'd stop and take long, sweeping licks along the length, totally hypnotized by her state of bliss.

Enjoying the show, Madoka slipped her fingers through her hair, adoringly, watching her head bob up and down. Kyouko's expression appeared dulled from the absence of pleasure. The innocent, sweet, good mannered girl had become something of a demoness at this point and yanked the tomboy from the altar. She lead her to one of the pillars, down by the pews and surprised her, lifting one of her legs up and guiding her toy back inside her, persisting with an animalistic speed. Kyouko had now sunk into delirium, a sexual mania. She squealed at the unrelenting thrusts and panted like a dog.

Chuckling to herself, Madoka delivered another swift smack across her ass. It was interesting to see her lover at her breaking point, screaming for more. Drugged on pleasure, their cravings for more thrived. The music orchestrated from their fleshly contact quickened in rhythm and the temptress withdrew suddenly from the fox. She gently laid her onto her back and entered her again. Instinctively, the tomboys legs wrapped around her and she scratched at her back, leaning to bite at her shoulder and neck. She was truly maddened with the ongoing euphoria that rattled them. Madoka whined at the fangs that found her and more so at her own depraved state, feeling her wetness leaking down her thigh now.

'G-Good girl' she whispered, alluringly. 'Good girl'.

'It feels so good onee-chan!' Kyouko squeaked. They were fucking like animals. With both their hips rapidly bucking, Madoka gasped as she felt the tomboys fangs sink into her flesh, feeling blood draw out. Those fiery eyes stared into her and a flashback struck through her, to when they first met. How at first she was scared for dear life seeing those hungry, predatory eyes slice through her. The wind outside wrought havoc onto the plywood and stain glass, like a storm was brewing somewhere as a result of their unholy union. A final cry of complete ecstasy exorcised the church of morbid memories and therein it now laid an empty shell, waiting for contentment, starting with the chilled silence of the sisters, lying together peacefully.

* * *

After the horrendous storm, they journeyed home, still jittery legged their love-making. Sneaking into the bedroom window, they saw a shadow pass under the doorway, clashing with the harsh lights of the doorway. Quickly jumping in, falling onto the mattress together, there was a knock.

'C-Come in!' Kyouko piped, confidently.

Junko entered, seeing the two, cuddling on the bed, and smiled warmly. 'Hey girls'.

'Hey' they both replied, simultaneously.

'Kyouko, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to pin you down as someone who's a thoughtless trouble maker. But, there are better ways of dealing with people who land their problems onto you. Believe me. Working at the office, it isn't so much different. There's a tonne of assholes who think they can just throw their duties over their shoulder and onto my lap so I have to deal with it'.

Nodding, the girls listened. Junko reached over and patted the redhead, resulting in a warm smile.

'I see a lot of my own struggles in you, it sometimes feels like I'm talking to my past self. I used to get angry a lot too and think as long as I left an indent on somebody's forehead, my problem would fade away'.

She gave an amused look, seeing the devious gal grin, showing those cute fangs.

'It's true. I had a lot of issues I was dealing with when I was growing up and tried to just erase those ideas by acting mean to others. But, in the end, those people are no different. That's kinda why there are so many assholes in the world. Everybody's got a problem and everybody thinks that somebody or something else can be used as target practice as a solution. But, it's not right. When I figured that out for myself, I spent a lot of time alone and thinking things out. It's silly, but you gotta talk and listen to yourself at moments. 'Know Yourself'. That's the key. You can be your own hero. And quite often, it's the case. So again, just try to keep a level head at school. If it's tough dealing with those people, report them, ignore them or just walk away. Just remember you can always come talk to me too, because I do understand'.

Kyouko's ruby eyes, shimmered with appreciation and happiness at hearing that and, surprisingly, leaned forth and hugged her. Madoka smiled as mother and daughter reconciled.

'You're a smart kid. I know that. Now you too get some sleep. Another big day at school tomorrow' she spoke softly, leaving the room quietly.

With that, the two girls exchanged a devious chuckle and slipped under the bedsheets; a quiet series of moans contributed to the noisy shuffling of the duvet, as the beast took control again, lending no mercy to the temptress in disguise that cooed and whimpered in her embrace. Taking a hold of the toy from Madoka's backpack, Kyouko snickered, wanting to show how much of a 'beast' she can really be.

 _ **The End**_

* * *

(Hey guys. So, yeah. This was a totally pointless epilogue to the story. I was thinking two things for a while: One focusing on the little 'love-adventures' with Madoka and Kyouko and having them fantasize about getting dirty in a public place, especially seeing their love is already taboo. The other was looking into how Kyouko looks at her past now she has a new family to call her own. The point of the sex in the church was meant to emphasize both of those things: That they were acting out their exhibitionist fantasy and were also treating the scenario as a way for letting go of the past and making new memories in a place that, Kyouko describes, is practically 'a giant tombstone' that commemorates her family and their self destruction. She still loves her past family, but sees the standing of their church as a memoir is something more harmful than anything doing any good, as it serves to remind her only of the last days she saw them. So she wanted to act blasphemous, basically, to exorcise the terrible feelings of anguish and grief and remove the original meaning of the place. It's kinda messed up, but somehow I think it's necessary and it works in setting a tone and idea of the character. Nonetheless, if you think this is bullshit, that's fine. This was just a last thing I wanted to pitch towards the story before letting go. Unless, you want these little adventures to continue, then send me a message if you want more. Bye for now! ^-^)


End file.
